rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranging Armour
Users of ranged weaponry do not use plate armour. Instead they use leather of varying types. This page page serves as a guide to this armour, specifically as it applies to World 42 role-playing. Any valuable contributors are welcome to add, especially as new content or ideas come out in-game. Softleather Softleather armour is made from a simply tanned cowhide known (unsurprisingly) as softleather, or sometimes just leather. Obtaining it Any tanner can tan cowhide into leather, and any craftsperson worth their salt can make leather armour. Hardleather Hardleather armour is made from a tanned cowhide known (unsurprisingly) as hardleather. It is harder than its soft equivalant. Obtaining it Any tanner can tan cowhide into hardleather, and most craftspeople can make hardleather armour. Studded Leather Studded leather armour is softleather armour with studs added to it. Obtaining it To obtain this armour, one would have to find a smith to make the studs, and then a craftsperson to make the armour. Frog-LeatherCategory:GuidesCategory:Combat This is made from the skin of the giant frogs found under Lumbridge Swamp. Obtaining it It is made by the Dorgshunn, cave goblins who live under Lumbridge, and can be purchased from them. Snakeskin Armour This is made from the tanned skin of snakes. Obtaining it Snakes are found on Karamja, and a moderatly skilled tanner can tan their hides. A moderatly skilled craftsperson could then craft it into armour. Green Dragonhide This is made from the tanned skin of Green Dragons. Obtaining it Dragons are difficult to kill, so harvesting their skin can be difficult. After doing so, a moderatly skilled tanner can tan their hides. A moderatly skilled craftsperson could then craft it into armour. Blue Dragonhide This is made from the tanned skin of Blue Dragons. Obtaining it Dragons are difficult to kill, so harvesting their skin can be difficult. After doing so, a moderatly skilled tanner can tan their hides. A moderatly skilled craftsperson could then craft it into armour. Blue Dragonhide This is made from the tanned skin of Blue Dragons. Obtaining it Dragons are difficult to kill, so harvesting their skin can be difficult. After doing so, a moderatly skilled tanner can tan their hides. A quite skilled craftsperson could then craft it into armour. Red Dragonhide This is made from the tanned skin of Red Dragons. Obtaining it Dragons are difficult to kill, so harvesting their skin can be difficult. After doing so, a moderatly skilled tanner can tan their hides. A very skilled craftsperson could then craft it into armour. Black Dragonhide This is made from the tanned skin of Black Dragons. Obtaining it Dragons are difficult to kill, so harvesting their skin can be difficult. After doing so, a moderatly skilled tanner can tan their hides. An extremely skilled craftsperson could then craft it into armour. Royal Dragonhide This is made from the tanned skin of the Queen Black Dragon. Obtaining it To obtain a scrap of this hide, one would think it necessary to kill the one and only Queen Black Dragon; this assumption would, in fact, be incorrect. The Queen Black Dragon is in a decrepit state, with parasites known as grotworms eating away at her from the inside. if one were to kill a grotworm, there is a small chance that they may find a scrap of the queen's strong hide hidden away in the parasite's stomach. Alternatively, one may attempt to carve it from the Queen herself, but that would be suicidal. Karil's Armour Karil is one of the wights of eastern Morytania. He uses a crossbow. Obtaining the armour There is debate over whether the Barrows armour is unique in lore. If it is not however, one's character would have to obtain Barrows armour in the traditional manner, or find another character who has done so, and is willing to sell it.